Rassidan
|fgcolor= |image= |imgsize= |birth= |death= |race=Protoss |gender=Male |height= |hair=Grey |eyes=Silver |faction=Twilight Seekers |job=Self professed Executor }} Rassidan is a Templar and leader of the Twilight Seekers. A wiry and psionically adept Protoss with an affable demeaner, his unshakable faith in the Protoss as a collective people and upbeat attitude combine with a strong understanding of diplomatic principless to make him the glue which holds the dispirate parties of the Twilight Seekers together. While many of his followers are disparaged by percieved naiveity, others are embolded by his lack of resistence to experiments that lean towards the ethically fraught- as long as they're pitched well enough. Biography Born into the Templar caste, Rassidan spent much of his years of service tending to the Templar Archives, embracing the wisdom of the ancients for the sheer adventure of it. As a result, he saw little actual combat before the Fall Of Aiur, leaving him utterly unprepared for the scale of the devestation to both Aiur and it's people, the memories of the war leaving scars deep within his psyche that many consider unlikely to ever heal. Although he evacuated through the Warp Gate in the aftermath of the overmind's destruction, he remained plagued by nightmares of the zerg and their trail of destruction. As much as the destruction of Aiur pained him, he came to appreciate the beauty of the Shakuras and take solace in the twilight. The planet's tranquil waters calmed his mind during times of particular turbulance, and he appreciated the Nerazim's choice to settle upon it. He took to attempts at unification between the two Protoss people with an unusual vigour for the Templar, holding no hatred for his dark breatheren, although this enthusiastic approach simply drew suspicion in the many Nerazim still cautious of the Khalai's intentions, while causing discomfort amongst his hardline Templar contemporaries, many of which already held Rassadan as lesser due to his psycholoigcal injuries disqualifying him from further direct military service. Pushed away from kindreds, Rassidan found little kinship in other on the fringes of the Daelaam, with no love for the extremists on either side, and he became simply resigned to watching the newly formed Heirarchy squabble and accomplish little. His similar situation and ideals eventually brought him in contact with the more reserved Nerazim Khashilar and the two formed an unusual bond which only further isolated them both from their wider peoples as it deepened. The pair volunteered for noncombatant roles within the reclaimation of Aiur and, finding their strange situation to be useful in maintaining an image of unity, their request was granted. Deployed to assist in the maintainence of the Daelaam's main military foothold upon Aiur, although predominantly to simply be seen by those stationed there and strengthen moral, this positioning became crucial to their collective survival once Amon usurped control over the Khala and siezed the majority of the Templar to bolster his forces. While Khashilar and many of his fellow Nerazim were able to free numerous Templar and evade the wrath of the Dark God, Rassidan was not so lucky and remained under the thrall of the fallen xel'naga for the entierty of the end war. Although Rassidan managed to evade death from the myriad of Amon's enemies, and from having his flesh repurposed for Amon's host body, watching yet another devestating war- and this time through the eyes of the destroyer- further burnt death and destruction into his battered mind. Unable to remember the events of the war with his waking mind, visions of the carnage mix with those of Aiur's fall during his restless nights. For all he had seen during the war, for all the losses the firstborn encured, Rassidan mourned the loss of Shakura's tranquil shores the most. Reunited with a similary changed Khashilar in the aftermath of the end war, the two were finally granted their desire for a united protoss people- and still, neither was satisfied. The horrors they had witnessed, and the sins they had both been forced to commit to survive, convinced the two that the future would not sit in a Daelaam that tried to resume where it left off. While Khashilar wished to flee, to prepare for the uncertain future without the oppressive oversight of any other protoss beyond each other, Rassidan saw further. He knew their indiviual beleifs may not be shared by the outcasts of Daelaam society, the extremists and lone wolves that skulked around in the dark corners of the Heirarchy's shaky protection, that they all shared a singular understanding of the inadequacy of the Firstborn's current path. They understood the future sat not with politiking and passivity, but with a mad dash to scrounge whatever they could to ensure the endurance of their people. A reluctant Khashilar in tow, Rassidan turned to the public light to assemble his likeminded kin. Predominantly ignored by the greater Daelaam, word of his idealism spread to those elements of society which were waiting for just such a message. Slowly, at first, with a single warband or a handful of frustrated Khalai craftsmen, but with manpower came resources- and with resources came those who desired to use them. Rassidan's generous accomidation of requests for independent funding soon drew more free thinkers and fringe scientists than his initial message had, each more than willing to accomidate the group's overall vision for the chance to create what they deemed important for the Protoss a people. The group, christened Twilight Seekers after their unified pusuit of Protoss interests, quickly grew beyond the stifling confines of Aiur and set sail into the sector upon one of the most overengineered motherships ever constructed, kept together almost solely by the attention of the sympathetic Purifier AI, Warden. Still seeking a better future for the Firstborn, Rassidan now manages the various concerns and requests of his disparate followers to keep them satisifed and together as a unified front. Although now without the peaceful shores of Shakuras to quell the horrors lurking within his subconcious, Warden is often seen reserving processing power, as to always be prepared to speak with him during his darkest hours.